Maybe Betting Wasn't So Bad
by rriddlemethis
Summary: It's the repeated Seventh Year at Hogwarts and Draco and Hermione have a bet going on. "Nine years later, as Hermione Malfoy was getting her daughter Alexia in bed, she thought that Maybe Betting Wasn't So Sad." One-shot. EWE.


**Author's Note: So, this is my second one-shot. I've had this plot running in my head after I listened to the song 'Draco Malfoy' by 'Swish And Flick'. While reading this fic, I suggest listening to this song.**

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize isn't mine.**

**This story has been totally rewritten.**

* * *

**Maybe Betting Wasn't So Bad**

_Draco Malfoy_

_You've been a very bad boy_

_A Death Eater at sixteen_

_And now you make the girls scream_

_Draco Malfoy_

_You know you make me hot boy_

_I want you to deflower me_

_Like Lavender or Pansy_

She always wanted muggle contraptions to work in Hogwarts. She thought mobile cells would be better for communication than owls. And she liked pens and pencils better than quills and ink. Well, now Hermione Granger regretted that.

It all started when they returned for the repeated Seventh Year at school. Professor McGonagall had a _fantastic _idea of letting muggle contraptions be used on the school territory. That meant computers and internet. And _that _meant Youtube and the videos and clips.

So, here she was now, singing a song. A song she didn't even want to think about. Harry wrote the story of their last seven years and sold it. The Harry Potter series were a big hit, a _really _big hit. There were fanfics and all that. And of course, videos and songs.

_Draco Malfoy_

_You could be my boy toy_

_Play you like exploding snap_

_If I can get down on your lap_

_I love the way you talk_

_With your sexy British drawl_

_I love the way you make_

_Your little house elves crawl._

Of course, she would never willingly sing this song in the Great Hall with all the staff and students listening to her, but she had a bet with the Devil named Draco Malfoy.

The Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin was approaching. He was bragging that he would win this match without a doubt. She said that Harry had always won against him and that would be no exception. They had a bet that if Gryffindor won, he had to stand on Gryffindor table in _Gryffindor colours _and sing _I've Had Harry Potter Inside Me _by _The Whomping Willows. _If Slytherin won, she would have to wear _very _revealing clothes in _Slytherin colours_, stand on Slytherin table and sing _Draco Malfoy _by _Swish And Flick_. They couldn't tell anyone about their bet until after the loser had done what was required of him or her. And she or he could reveal the circumstances only two weeks later.

She lost the bet.

_I love your grey eyes_

_And your white-blonde hair_

_I love the way you act _

_Like you just don't care_

_Follow me up _

_To the Astronomy Tower_

_After we're done _

_You might need a cold shower._

Hermione didn't think she had ever been this interested in match. Regrettably, Gryffindor lost. That good for nothing ferret Malfoy caught the snitch. She didn't even talk to Harry for days after that.

The deed had to be done at dinner. It was the meal most of the school always attended. So after classes, Hermione went into her dormitory, found the clothes she had bought after the match, put on her robe to cover them and went to the Great Hall with the sense of dread. She wore a silver top, which revealed her cleavage quite a bit. Her skirt was forest green and very short. People could probably see her underwear. She was wearing knee high dark green high heel boots. Her hair was tamed into sleek curls and she had it down. She had only lip-gloss and eye-shadow as make-up.

_You're the hottest boy _

_In Slytherin_

_You make me go wild_

_With your come hither grin_

_There are things I want to do_

_But I'm afraid it's a sin_

_Let's play Quidditch naked_

_And I'll even let you win_

She was stalling as much as she could, so she was late. When Hermione came into the Great Hall, some looked at her and when she headed towards Slytherin table people were silencing and staring at her. She got up on the table and the whole school population looked at her like she was mad.

Then, she flicked her wand and the music started. Hermione took in a deep breath and started singing. At the first words of the song people gasped. It wasn't everyday Hermione Granger, Gryffindor Princess sang about Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prince in such a suggestive manner.

_Draco Malfoy_

_There's no need to be so coy_

_Sadly only Merlin knows_

_What you've got beneath your clothes_

_Draco Malfoy_

_Don't be such a killjoy_

_Why you acting like you're shy_

_I know you're not a modest guy_

She looked around the Great Hall, everyone was looking at her with gobsmacked expression, but Malfoy was looking at her with that damned smirk of his. He was enjoying this.

Hermione nearly cried. Such humiliation! Nobody would let her live this down.

The one time she risked 'cause she was confident Gryffindor would win and look at where that landed her. She would never bet on anything in her life after this.

She looked at Harry, Ron and Ginny at Gryffindor table. They were looking at her with something akin to betrayal in their eyes. Well, mostly Harry and Ron, Ginny looked like she would very much like to burst out laughing. She couldn't make herself look at them a moment longer, so she looked around the Great Hall again. The boys were looking at her with lust in their eyes. Hermione had an inclination they wanted her to be singing about them right now.

_Draco Malfoy_

_You're bad when you're a good boy_

_You snitched about some dragon eggs_

_But can I get between your legs?_

_Draco Malfoy_

_You've been a very sad boy_

_You couldn't kill off Dumbledore_

_Still I want you even more_

Oh god, she would like nothing more than to kill Malfoy! _After I'm done I'm going to hex him. _But then, it would make her a sour loser. She couldn't even look forward to that. She would never be able to look him in the eye after this, anyway.

And it wasn't only a bet. This year she found herself liking him. Not in the _just be friends _way, but in the _I want you as my boyfriend _way. He didn't look down on people just because of their heritage, didn't bully the first years _that _much, and his arrogance was down by a notch. He was second in class after her, and she was sure she could have an intelligent conversation she craved so much with him.

_Like the patronus charm_

_I'll be your protection_

_Just as long _

_as you give me affection_

_You're so smart_

_People call you a genius_

Damn, did this song from Hell ever finish? She was sure the song he would have to sing if Slytherin lost wasn't this long. She couldn't wait to get out of this room. Hermione kind of hoped the professors would stop this thing, but apparently, they were in shock. She suddenly thought what Snape would have looked like had he been alive and listening to her. His face would have been priceless. The thought made her mood lift up a little. Who would have thought that anything containing Severus Snape would lift her mood up. Perhaps she was going insane.

_I'll show you mine_

_If you show me your _

_Dark mark_

_On your left arm_

_I'll keep it a secret_

_Like a fidelius charm _

_Although you can't _

_Catch the snitch_

_You can't deny _

_You're filthy rich_

This part about the snitch didn't turn out true when she needed it. If Malfoy had struck to his non-existent Seeker skills, she wouldn't be up here singing this damn song.

Now, any sane person would hate Malfoy after all this, but noooo, she _still _liked him. Seriously, how pathetic was she? Hermione didn't know when this obsession with Malfoy started. One day she got up and it hit her like a Bludger. She was turned into a zombie for a whole day.

_So long as you let me scratch that itch_

_I'll be your most devoted witch_

_Draco Malfoy_

_You've been a rather foul boy_

_There ain't no one you wouldn't hex_

_And that makes me just want your sex._

Finally, the bloody song was finished. She got down from the table, and with as much grace and dignity as possible, left the room full of shocked people.

* * *

Hermione didn't know where to go. She would head for her dormitory, but her roommates would come up later and bombard her with questions and she simply didn't have energy for that. So she went to the only place she knew nobody would bother her: The Room of Requirement.

She went into the room and tears started falling. Her reputation was ruined. Everybody would call her a slut. Harry and Ron would never again talk to her. Her tears turned into sobbing. She thanked God it was Friday, she didn't have to talk to anyone until Monday, when the classes started.

It was after midnight that she composed herself and found herself quite hungry. Hermione hadn't eaten anything all day, her nerves were bothering her too much.

She slipped out of the Room of Requirement and crept down to the kitchens. She was praying nobody would catch her. The RoR was located on the Seventh floor, while the kitchens were on the first. She was nearly at the portrait with the fruit bowl when a voice stopped her.

"Granger?" Hermione turned around and froze. Before her stood Draco Malfoy himself. She wanted to run, but her legs wouldn't move and her Gryffindor bravery wouldn't let her.

Draco noticed the redness around her eyes and felt a small stab of pity. She had been clearly crying. He could only guess that she hadn't been in her dormitory, as she was still wearing the clothes she had on at the dinner.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione asked with a hoarse voice.

"Look, err… I wanted to apologize", he said through the clenched teeth. It wasn't in a Malfoy's nature to apologize.

"Apologize?" She asked bitterly. "For what?"

"You know what", he said, "I made you sing that song".

"It was my own fault, I shouldn't have bet on anything. I couldn't avoid the consequences", she said with the smile that was both sad and bitter.

And then Draco did it. He kissed her. She was just standing there looking too sad and tired and he couldn't stop himself. He had liked her since he returned to Hogwarts, as he couldn't care less about her blood status.

Hermione was shocked. She responded but then realized what she was doing and leaned back.

"What do you think you are doing?" She asked shrilly.

Draco knew it was the time to tell her, even thought he was afraid of rejection.

"I like you,Granger", He said simply.

Hermione could barely comprehend what he was saying. Surely, she heard it wrong? Surely, the Slytherin Prince wasn't saying he liked the Gryffindor Princess.

She blinked, as if to confirm that she wasn't hallucinating. Nope, he was still standing in front of her, looking at her with a blank face, but with vulnerability in his eyes.

Hermione kissed him. She herself didn't know why she did it. Perhaps it was the way his silver eyes looked with emotions swirling in them, or perhaps his lips looked too inviting.

"So, will you be my girlfriend?" Draco asked.

Hermione was about to say yes, when she had an idea. An evil idea.

Draco shuffled a bit when he saw the glint in her eyes.

"Yes, but on one condition", she said.

"What condition?" He asked cautiously.

"You have to sing _I've Had Harry Potter Inside Me, _just as our bet required".

Draco looked at her with fear. He nearly left then and there, but he liked her a little too much.

So, with a lot of apprehensiveness, he agreed.

Both of them were sure Hermione's evil cackle was heard by all of Hogwarts' population.

Nine years after Hogwarts, as Hermione Malfoy was putting her daughter Alexia Malfoy to bed, she thought that maybe betting wasn't so bad.

* * *

**So, how did you like it? Please review!**


End file.
